(1) Field of the Invention
Heating furnaces for steel plate, particularly an intermittent flame furnace having a wide body construction, enabling continuous charging and removal of steel plate while acheving enhanced energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Being discussed in a separately filed Information Disclosure Statement.